


Impetus

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: It was a lapse in judgment, a moment of weakness.





	Impetus

It was a lapse in judgment, a moment of weakness.

They were arguing, he doesn't remember what about, just that his eyes were burning almost as hard as the words he was biting off, spitting out like acid.

His face was too close, Onni remembers. Close enough to count Reynir's freckles, close enough to see the pale roots of his eyelashes and the blazing fury of his too green eyes.

Reynir grabbed him by the arms, fingertips sinking bruises into them, and Onni couldn't fight the temptation of biting into Reynir's too red lips.

They fell to the ground, the hit jarring and adding the taste of iron into the place between their touching mouths. They grappled and struggled, and Onni found himself gasping, hissing, moaning open mouthed and starving while Reynir bit and bloomed dark violet bruises into his bared neck.

They twined together, pressed as humanly possible, grinding into a stuttering, hard rhythm.

Reynir's hands found their way under Onni's clothes and Onni's hands tangled themselves willingly into the rope of Reynir's braid.

Reynir pressed them together even closer, cock to cock, clothes pushed aside and askew and gripped them hard, grinding his hips into Onni and pressing him down. Onni pulled him by the hair, down into a breathless kiss, to moan his undoing into Reynir's awaiting mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my humble contribution to the ship.


End file.
